


A Fine Idea

by homopayno



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homopayno/pseuds/homopayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glee cast gets drunk at Darren’s apartment, sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Idea

“Jade?” Darren addressed Naya, his eyes slightly hooded from the high amount of alcohol he had consumed previous to the impromptu jam session.

“Alexander?” Naya cooed back, batting her eyelashes and swaying on the couch beside him.

“Do you remember that day you fell out of my window?”

“I sure do, you came jumping out after me.” She pressed her shoulder into his playfully, Darren flashed her a smile and for a moment Naya forgot that they weren’t alone.

“Well, you fell on the concrete and nearly broke your ass and you were bleeding all over the place and I rushed you off to the hospital. Do you remember that?”

“Yes, I do.”

There was an eruption of giggles that came from Lea and Kevin who had been laying on the floor enjoying the show.

“Well, there’s something I never told you about that night.” Darren arched his eyebrow in all seriousness, despite the playful way Naya was touching his thigh. It bounced beneath her palm, trying to keep count with the song he was strumming on the guitar.

“What didn’t you tell me?” Naya feigned shock and even Heather, who wasn’t nearly as drunk as the others, couldn’t contain her laughter.

“While you were sitting in the backseat smoking a cigarette you thought was going to be your last, I was falling deep, deeply in love with you-”

Kevin shouted out a “Hot damn!” and Darren raised his voice over the laughter that had mounted within the room.

“And I never told you ‘til just now!”

“Oh!” Naya then proceeded to squeeze Darren’s thigh. She thought she noticed him flub a few of the next chords as everyone in the living room belted out the chorus.

Naya caught sight of Darren’s hairline and noticed a small bead of sweat that had gone down his face and caught the blue line of his neck vein. She stared. This wouldn’t have been the first time she had thoughts about Darren beyond what was appropriate for two friends, two friends who were also co-workers. There had been a few nights, very similar to this one, while on the Glee Live tour when Darren would take out his guitar and people would immediately shout out requests, which he gladly filled.

Naya hardly ever thought of Darren as anything other than a friend. But then he would start playing some instrument that was in reach, whether it be guitar, piano, drums—one night he played bongos for an hour while Chris attempted spoken word. Something inside her body was triggered by watching him perform. This feeling never came to her while he was on stage being Blaine Warbler but when he was just himself—Darren—sweaty, curly hair going in any direction it pleased, wrinkled Michigan U tee shirt snug across his chest, forearms flexing with his hand movements on the guitar—Now Naya was having the urge to tackle him, but was interrupted by his knee smacking against hers.

She caught her part in the song quickly, “Alabama, Arkansaaaaaas…” She closed her eyes for a moment but all that did was make her realize how drunk she was. The floor seemed to sway beneath her feet and she instinctively laid her head on the nearest object to stabilize herself. The object being Darren’s shoulder. She felt him shake with laughter and he picked up singing where she had stopped.

Two hours later found Naya snug beneath a pile of pillows in a room that definitely was not hers. She awoke to the sound of distant male laughter and the click of a wooden door being closed and locked. She glanced around the room, the walls had various posters of musicians and movies plastered around. She was particularly amused by the Jimi Hendrix poster positioned across from her. She traced the paisleys around Jimi’s head with her eyes for a moment before getting bored and burying her face in the soft maroon comforter.

“Naya?”

Darren? Oh, I’m in Darren’s room. Naya now remembered Heather picking her up off the hallway floor and placing her in this bed. “Mmm?” She answered, unwilling to move her face to look.

“Could you move over please? I’d like to sleep in my bed too.” Darren slurred his words while taking pillows off of Naya’s body. She just huffed and spread her arms out wider. Darren had finished removing all the pillows and she could feel his eyes burning into her uncovered body. She tensed a little. Her blue dress had ridden up and was crumpled at the top of her waist. The black lace boy-shorts fit snug around her and she wondered if Darren was enjoying the view.

“Naya?” He tried again, his voice cracked and she grinned into the bed.

“Yes?” Her answer was slightly muffled but she was attempting a haughty tone. She arched her back a bit, which just accentuated her ass. She knew that Darren never knew what to do when she flirted with him this way. Last time this happened her belly button had been so close to his face he had forgot what words were. So, when Chord had yelled “Go!” after pouring the shot on her stomach, Darren had forgotten the task at hand and just stared at her stomach like a dunce. She imagined his face from the body shot incident and giggled, hoping she was receiving the same reaction now.

When Naya didn’t get a response right away she wiggled her hips a bit and heard Darren groan. Her smile grew wider. The mattress sunk at her calf, under the weight of Darren’s knee as he leaned over her body. He placed a hand near her side and slipped the other one underneath the bunched up dress hem at her back. His warm palm felt feather light against her cool skin and she shivered. What is he doing?

Soon, coherent thoughts where over shadowed by the burning sensation deep in her stomach. Naya’s thigh tensed and relaxed. A familiar wet began to pool between her legs. “Could you…?” He asked so softly she wasn’t even sure that he actually had said anything.

“What?” She whispered as she lifted her head from the bed.

“Could you,” He attempted again, “turn over so I can kiss you?”

“Oh. You sure?” She asked the question at the bed instead of turning to look at Darren. Naya knew the moment she turned around, trying to fake innocence or calm would be gone, along with Darren’s clothes, which she had calculated earlier in the evening, wouldn’t take very long to get off.

“Yeah are you? Cause I—”

“Yeah.” She turned around and scooted forward looking up into his face.

She looked up at him and mirrored the smile he was giving her. The cinnamon hue of her skin glowed under the slight light coming through the doorway from the hall. There wasn’t a sign of hesitance to be found between the two of them. Darren leaned down to press his lips to hers. Naya’s hand came to grip the back of his neck and he hummed against her full lips.

Naya’s palm slid down to the little groove between his shoulder blades and she swiped at his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. He opened willingly, letting her suck his tongue into her mouth. He tasted of strawberry vodka and it mingled deliciously with the berry flavor of her lip gloss. Naya’s knees were slightly bent, one foot on either side of his thighs. An ankle rubbed a line against the side of his leg causing Darren to moan and push her down onto the bed.

Finally breaking the kiss, Naya let out an airy laugh. “Um, yeah no.” and with that she hooked her foot around one of Darren’s legs, placed her hand to his chest and flipped him, and with one fluid movement she had him on his back within a matter of seconds.

She stared at the dumbfounded man below her. Straddling his waist, she looked down at him flashing her ‘I’ve got an evil plan’ grin. A whimper escaped his lips before he could control it. She said, “Sit up please.” and giggled at his eagerness to comply.

Once his shirt was off, Naya made sure to find that vein on his neck that she couldn’t take her eyes off of earlier. She sucked hard and pressed her chest flush against his, forcing him back down. His hand played at her bare shoulders before tangling in her long hair. His free hand soon made its way under her dress, he fingered the band of lace.

Naya rolled her hips against Darren’s trying to get friction. He gasped. “You like that?” She grinned against the dip between his neck and collarbone before playfully biting the tender skin there and repeating the motion of her hips.

“I-I…” Darren pressed up into her. She saw him wince in pain, he stuttered, and Naya groaned getting the hint. She reached between their bodies and unzipped his jeans. Heat rolled against her hand and she pressed her palm inside, humming happily as his cock twitched from her touch. He was hard beneath the thin material of the boxer briefs and strained up into her grasp. She stroked him lightly through the cotton. “What…” He whined at the loss of her hand and lifted his head up to watch her crawl backwards away from him.

Once she was standing on the floor, Naya looked down at the man stretched out in front of her, his chest heaved lightly. She unzipped her strapless dress and let it fall. Cool air hit her bare chest and her nipples hardened. Licking his kiss-swollen lips, Darren ran a hand through his messy hair. “Wow.” His mouth made a tiny ‘o’ while his eyes traced the lines of Naya’s lean figure. She let her hands slide down her body, hooking her thumbs around her boy-shorts and dragging them down the length of her thighs before they fell away next to the dress. Darren’s eyes went wide with lust. “Oh my… fuck.”

Naya laughed, reaching up to pull at his jeans and underwear. When they were on the floor as well she crawled back on the bed to straddle him. Her hand reached out to touch Darren’s cock, her index finger lazily tracing the veins as it lay against his stomach. She hummed to herself, and was finding out quickly that teasing Darren was quite a fun sport. He leaned up, placing his hands behind him and propping himself up. She wanted him to ask her for it. A red flush was high in his cheeks and he swallowed loudly. She caught his gaze; he was trapped somewhere beneath the deep brown of her eyes.

He broke.

“Please, just… just—” She took her hand away and licked at her palm, not breaking eye contact. Her hand grasped his cock finally, fisting it slowly. “Yes” He hissed, slumping back, putting all of his weight on his hands.

Leaning in, she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and bit down, then licked into his mouth. He grew harder under her touch and Darren groaned, lifting his hips up into her grasp. Naya squeezed slowly upward and let go, the palm of her hand circled his tip, collecting the precome there.

“Fuck-” He moaned as the tight ring of her hand came back down over him, her thumb pressing right below the head. She slid her hand down tight around the base of his cock.

Naya held him still; she kissed along his jaw until her lips brushed playfully at his ear lobe. “Touch me, Darren.” She cooed and he surged up, placing his mouth around one of her nipples and sucked hard.

Darren cupped her heat; she could feel him smiling against her skin and a moan escaped her. His middle finger slid down, grazing her clit then pressing further into her wet folds and then back up again. He repeated the motion a few more times as Naya rocked into his hand. She pumped his cock faster as his finger circled her clit. Her free hand slid up his sweaty torso, her hand snaking its way up to grip at his hair and pulling his head back. Her lips crashed against his. This kiss wasn’t about teasing, it was about hunger and need.

She thanked God that Darren had picked up the hint and in one slick movement he buried two fingers inside her. She groaned against his mouth and attempted to grind down against his hand. His fingers were in too shallow and she tightened around him. Her grip on his cock loosened as she forgot her task. He leaned back away from the touch of her palm and allowed her to brace her hand on the bed as she panted into his mouth.

His fingers moved in and out as his thumb pressed against her clit. “Darren, fuck, fuck, fuck… No.” and at that she drew herself up and pressed him down into the mattress. His hands fell away from her at the word. She saw the worry in his eyes but erased it by leaning over his stomach and placing a wet kiss to his navel. She glanced up at him, “I want your cock in me, if that’s alright.” Darren stared, wide-eyed. He nodded in frantic agreement. “Condom?” She asked and leaned over the bed toward the side table, tightening her knees around Darren for stability.

“D-drawer” he stammered and stared. The muscles in her stomach flexed at the movement and she felt his body shake beneath her.

Naya rolled the condom down his length, smirking at the twitch of his hips. She positioned the tip at her hole and looked down at Darren’s face. His eyes were trained on hers and she sunk down around him. A huff of air escaped her mouth and she bit at her bottom lip as she adjusted to the width of him.

“Naya, I, please… you, can you?” Her eyes fluttered closed and she rocked forward, letting her clit rub against his skin. She was ignoring him. Darren’s hands flew up to grip at her hips. “Naya!”

“Hmm?” She rocked back and forth, tightening around his cock with each tiny movement. He growled and she opened her eyes finally. Choosing not to look down into his frustrated, pleading face, she looked up and twisted a hand in her own hair. She finally lifted up and sunk back down. The motions then became quick and fluid. Soon she could hear Darren panting hard below her. His fingers digging into the flesh of her ass as he lifted his hips up to meet her thrusts.

Naya moaned loudly. He reached up to squeeze at her breasts and she showed her appreciation by grinding down into him and placing her hips in a slow circular movement that made Darren call out a long string of expletives. She reached down to finger her clit as she watched Darren fall apart. She was so close and rocked forward, calling to him.

There was an unspoken plea in her eyes and Darren sat up to give her more friction. His tongue found her neck and he bit at her soft skin as she rode him. Naya bucked harder, smacking her hips against his. She screamed as she felt the rush of overwhelming sensation hit her. She squeezed around his cock and forgot herself, letting the fire between them consume her. She clutched at Darren, helplessly, digging her nails into his shoulders. He bit down hard on her neck and surged up, lifting her off the bed with him. His head flew back and Naya watched as the unimaginable pleasure snaked from her body to his.

Naya slumped against him, shivering as the aftershocks of sex washed through her. Darren fell back against the bed. Soon she felt his hands slip around her, pulling her off him. She rolled over willingly. He took the condom off and she wrinkled her nose, wondering if it actually made it into the trash can. He grabbed at a pillow on the floor and lifted Naya’s head to place it underneath. Darren scooted behind her as she lay on her side and pulled the comforter up over them both.

“Dare…”

“Yeah?”

“I never thought that we would ever—”

“Me either.”

“Tomorrow’s gonna be interesting.” She mumbled into her pillow.

“Why do you say that?”

“Well I’ve gotta make out with Heather all day for a scene, and I’m just going to be thinking about you fucking me.”

“Want me to hang out in your trailer tomorrow?” Darren smiled into her hair.

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song they’re singing at the beginning is ‘Home’ by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zero.


End file.
